


Common Ground

by Asteria



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the world, three very different men find that they have something in common after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

The first time Tendo walked into LOCCENT in civvies instead of in uniform, Herc and Pentecost gave him a measuring look.

 

When the silence had become sufficiently uncomfortable, he said, half defiant and half defensive: “Well, bow ties are cool.”

 

Herc made a noise somewhere between a derisive snort and a smothered laugh, and said: “Fantastic.”

 

Penetcost glared at both of them, a look that said “we may no longer be an official military operation, but that is no reason to be unprofessional.”

 

“Gentlemen,” Pentecost said, “allons-y.”

 

He turned away, but not before a small smile flashed across his face.


End file.
